Getting Him Back
by KimTomPW
Summary: First Supernatural fic. A little change to the third episode in season 10.


Disclaimer: My first Supernatural fic. I do not own Supernatural. Set during the third episode of season 10. A little retelling of Soul Survivor.

Getting Him Back

Sam Winchester was busy with researching on his laptop. He could not stay in that dungeon as he attempted to cure his older brother, Dean, of being a demon. Yes, after Metatron had killed the older Winchester, the mark Dean had been given by Cain had brought him back, but as a demon. Their friend and former angel, Castiel, was on his way, but he would be no good with him losing his grace. As for the King of Hell, Crowley, well, he was just loving watching the taller Winchester feverously at work to save Dean.

"You're not even sure this is going to work, are you, Moose?" Crowley asked, seeing the uneasy look on Sam's face.

Sam gave a frustrated sigh. He was already annoyed enough with the fact that it was taking him longer on his laptop because of his broken arm. Crowley was not helping one bit.

"Why are you even here, Crowley?" Sam asked.

Crowley laughed. The answer seemed obvious. Of course he loved seeing the Winchesters in pain and pushing their buttons was just extra fun.

"Did it ever occur to you that Squirrel doesn't want to be fixed?" Crowley asked. Sam remains quiet. That was the same thing Demon Dean had asked him before being stuck in the neck with the first needle. "Never mind, I only hope your brother's winged lover can help."

Sam have him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Crowley laughed as he looked behind Sam.

"Ask him yourself," he said.

Sam turned around, and there was Cas. He looked healthier now than Sam remembered last time he had seen him.

"Cas, how…" Sam started to ask.

"Stolen grace," Cas replied.

He gave an evil look towards Crowley.

"You're welcome for that by the way," Crowley said.

Cas rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment. Sam did as well.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Like a million bucks," Cas replied.

Sam laughed at the sarcasm in Cas's voice.

"Right," he said.

"That completes the three amigos," Crowley replied.

Cas looked over at Sam, giving his must exasperated look.

"I am not his amigo," he said.

Sam could not help but look down and laugh.

"As much as I want to see this played out, I have other business to attend to," Crowley told them.

And like that, the King of Hell was gone.

"I should've killed him," Cas said.

Sam's face straightened. He could tell Cas was annoyed that Crowley had given him more stolen grace. It would not have surprised him if Cas was also feeling this way knowing it was Crowley's fault that Dean was in the position he was in.

"Did he really…" Sam started.

"Yes," Cas answered before Sam could finish the question.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure he has his reasons," Cas said.

"Let's go," Sam replied. They stop before entering the entrance of the dungeon were Dean was being held. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Cas told him.

Sam nodded and opened the entrance. Dean's eye turned black at the sight of Cas.

"You think bringing him here means anything?" Dean asked, his voice angry.

"Dean Winchester is still in there," Cas said.

Dean looked down, his eyes still on Cas. He gave a laugh that was very unDean.

"Oh, he is. Just not the way you remember him," Dean said.

He suddenly broke out of the chains and walked across the devil's trap.

"How…" Sam started, his eyes large with fear.

Dean's eyes went back to normal as he crossed his arms.

"Simple, Sammy. The more human blood you pump in me, the less demon I become. Bye, bye trap," he said. "Although, I do still have enough to kill you both."

He flung Sam into the wall, knocking him out cold. Dean started at Cas, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Dean. Cas wrapped his arms tight around Dean as they turned black again. Cas with his angel blue eyes, Dean with his demon black ones.

"It's over, Dean. It's over," Cas said. They struggled until Dean gave in. Cas strapped Dean back down to the chair. He pulled Dean's right shirt sleeve up as far as he could and touched the place where he had pulled him out of hell. Even though his handprint was now gone from there. "You remember this?"

"Yeah, of course," Dean replied.

"That man is the one I fell for. Quite literally. I gave everything for him the moment I pulled him from perdition."

Dean's eyes then become normal. In the corner, Sam woke up. He got up as Cas took one of the needles of blessed human blood.

"Do it," Dean said.

Cas nodded and stuck the needle in Dean's neck. Dean screams before going limp. Sam gasped and ran to his brother.

"Dean," he yelled.

Cas dropped the needle and held onto Dean's face. They both smile when Dean gives a groan.

"You can stop holding my face now, Cas," Dean mutters. Cas lets up as he and Sam stand back up. Dean opens his eyes. "You look worried, fellas."

As a precaution, Sam through some holy water on Dean. It did not burn him.

"Welcome back, Dean," Sam said with a smile on his face.


End file.
